Dreamland
by Genn and Izy 160
Summary: He pushed me gently and I flew through the air, my curls dancing in the wind. I could hear him laugh softly as he steadied the swing. "How was Dreamland, love?" A NILEY ONESHOT


**Hello everybody =] It's Isabelle. This isn't the 5/3 shot I'm planning on writing. I actually have the first two chapters done, but I'm just feeling uneasy about it =/ The first chapter is really boring and I'm worried you guys won't like it! So I'm trying to use my time wisely, so here is a sad one shot for you all =] Not my usual thing, but I'm in the mood! Beware, it's veryyy unusual. Enjoy =]**

**VERY IMPORTANT: PLEASE LISTEN TO "PIECES" BY RED WHILE READING =]**

* * *

_Please look up the song Pieces by Red on YouTube because it makes such a difference when reading this story. I'm serious, please please please look it up super quick =] If you don't, the story will NOT be the same at all. It will only take a second!...._

Small droplets of rain fell down from the black clouds. Mist filled the cool air and the sun was nowhere to be found. Tear drops from the sky gathered up in old leaves that slowly detached from the dying tree. The lonely old swing swung back and forth. The ropes that were once newly tied to the branch of the tree were now old and powerless. The blue-eyed beauty watched as moments flooded her mind.

The memory of me on that swing, the light of the sun hitting my face, was vivid in my mind. He would grab each rope, pull them back, and push me into the air. My hair would flow in the wind and you could hear the echo of his soft laugh as he watched me. Our happiness would radiate off of us as he continued to softly push me into my own little dreamland. I would lean back slowly and watch the blue sky above me. It held secrets that only him and I could expose. He said that I loved the sun because it made me feel fearless and like I was never alone. I told him that _he_ made me fearless and it was because of him that I never felt alone. He would smile softly and his eyes would twinkle with happiness. I would jump off my small wooden swing and slowly walk forward in my small yellow sundress. He watched my every move as I turned to him smiling before running around, begging for him to catch me. We would run and our laughter would fill the air. The sky would smile above us, allowing more sun to capture our moment.

But the sun was gone now. It had left and so had he. I watched with sad eyes as the lonely swing moved slightly in the rain from the breeze. It was all that I had left besides my memories, which were slowly fading with each day. The pain in my chest was piercing me, slowly killing me inside. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to block out the screaming of my heart. Droplets of water fell down the glass of the window, racing with the tears that fell from my eyes. I sat up slowly and twisted the small metal handle of the window. I pushed with all my might and it creaked open, the wind flowing through my hair rapidly. My teardrops and the skies joined together as I climbed through the window in nothing but my little grey dress. My bare feet stepped onto the soaked grass as my presence was discovered by the sad sky above. Wet beads fell onto my soft skin and my curls were welcomed by a batch of droplets from the sky. My toes sank into the moist grass as they moved forward to the small wooden swing. I stared at it before turning my body around and sinking into the wet wooden seat. My hands grabbed old of the rough and soaked ropes for dear life. They were all my body and mind could grip onto. I bent my head down as tears ran down my face before slowly falling onto my bare legs where my dress at ridden up. I looked up slowly at the dark sky that wasn't the welcoming sky I had grown to love. The white clouds were now mad and graphite grey. They frowned upon me and the wind came to stop, not allowing the swing to move me. I was alone with nothing to hold onto. I had no closure and nothing and no one could push me into my dreamland. The sun was hiding from me, too scared to see my state.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pushed through the air, more raindrops attacking my body fiercely. My curls flew through the wind and with each swing, I only got closer to the sky. My dreamland was so far away now but still in my grasp. The swing flew back and I felt two strong hands press against my back softly, bringing me back up so that my dreamland could reach me with open arms. My eyes widened and my mouth stood agape as the feeling of those soft hands lingered on my back. I swung back and just as the hands were about to push me back up, I dug my feet deep into the moist soil, preventing the swing from any movement. The mystery hands left my back but the person was still there. I looked down trying to shake it from my mind. My thoughts were cruel and my atmosphere wasn't helping. They were playing games with me and the pain that ensued felt like it would never vanish. I swiftly sat up from the swing, now completely soaked. I ran my hair through my wet curls and looked up at the open window that would lead me back into warmth. I was mad that my moment was over, all because my mind, the one thing that was supposed to always be on my side, was playing with me. Slowly killing my heart inside. I took a deep breath and walked expeditiously towards the window. My grey dress stuck to my body but I was no longer caring about anything. My mind had become blank because I refused to make contact with it. I could hear faint footsteps behind me but I ignored them completely. All that mattered was for me to make it to the window.

I was only a few steps away when I felt a wet hand clamp onto my forearm. I gasped and tried to pull away, convinced that it was my mind going on overload. I would not let it fool me, not this time. I was no longer a girl with a mind. I would no longer listen to its cruelty, too afraid to even listen for the truth. But it was a voice that made me stop completely.

"P-Please…wait." It was the soft voice of my angel. The one that had looked over me and brought me to my dreamland. Tears filled my eyes even though it seemed as if they had just vanished. I slowly turned my head and gasped at the sight in front of me. My love, my one and only angel, stood there soaking wet with pleading eyes. His dark curls were pressed to his head, weighed down by the heavy impact of the rain.

"Don't go…please." He begged, staring intently into my eyes. I slowly shook my head, shocked at his presence. His other hand found its way to my other arm and he turned me so that I was fully facing him. I looked into his eyes, trying to find something that would explain what was happening. His expression was nothing less of broken, but his eyes were filled with love and passion. I hesitantly opened my mouth, ready to question him, but his finger found its way there, shushing me quickly.

"No, don't say anything. Just-Just let me hold you." He said with pleading eyes. I closed my mouth and nodded slowly. He pulled me forward slowly and I collapsed into his arms, sobbing into his wet shoulder. Suddenly, thunder roared along with my cries, trying to tell me that I was not alone. But I knew I wasn't, because he was here and he had come back. He held me tightly and buried his head into the crook of my neck. I felt his body shake with small sobs, which only caused more tears to fall from my eyes and onto his skin.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." I cried, letting my emotions escape from my body. He only held me tighter, tangling his fingers into my hair.

"I'm sorry, too. Please, forgive me. I didn't mean any of it. I didn't mean a word." He sobbed, holding me as if I was going to slip away.

"I know," I whispered, sniffling.

"Please, promise me you'll ever leave me again." He begged me, pulling away and staring into my eyes. I nodded,

"I promise." I whispered softly, tears still falling from my eyes.

"I love you, so much." He told me with more passion than I had ever heard in his voice, small tears running down his face. I brought my small hand up and swiftly brushed them away. He grabbed onto my hand tightly, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it softly.

"I love you, too." I responded. "And I need you, now more than ever." He nodded rapidly and leaned in slowly, capturing my lips in a kiss. The rain fell from above us, but the sky had changed from black to grey, and now light was slowly creeping in. I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck as he held me tightly. The rain slowly came to a stop and I could feel the slight warmth of the sun above me. After what seemed like a lifetime, he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Ready for dreamland, love?" He asked me, smiling softly. I could feel myself smile brightly as I nodded excitedly. He held me close and led me to the swing, where he would take all my worries away and where I would finally touch the sky.

* * *

**Some weird analogies, I know =] This is Nick and Miley, in case some of you guys went loco and thought it was two other people! I hope you listened to the song while reading, because it definitely makes a difference. I know it's very confusing at times and many things are left unexplained, but that's the point. Just one thing, the reason they were apart or had gotten in a fight, had NOTHING to do with cheating! Oh gosh no, not at all. Maybe they just had a fight about something important, or maybe mistakes were made, maybe regrets? Who knows, it's all up to you =] Please review and tell me what you think! Favorite moments, analogies, maybe what YOU imagined certain things to be? What you would have changed? Anything =] Also, please look at other stories on this account, I also recently updated Don't Dream It's Over so please check that out! Thanks everyone for reading =] Reviews mean the world, honest =]**


End file.
